Boris Ivanov
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | Pangolin |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Moscow, Russia |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 2.2 meters |- | Weight: | 245 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Brown |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Fenrook Penitentiary |- | Allies: | Arthur Winters |- | Enemies: | Colin Cain |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Bio-Man (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Bio-Man (Game) Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion |} *''This article is for the character. For the Vengeance version, see here.'' Boris Ivanov, also known by his alter-ego Pangolin, is a fictional supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and a minor antagonist of Bio-Man. His hometown is Moscow, Russia. Boris was a Russian immigrant who was arrested for robbing several banks across the state. Secretly, he was transferred to Cortech Industries to be used as a test subject. He escaped and, while running from security, he came across a cybernetic set of armadillo-like armor, becoming the Pangolin (his favorite animal). The Legacy of Boris Ivanov *''Bio-Man (Game)'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' Name origin Boris' name has no real origin. Appearance Boris is a 7'2" caucasian male. He is extremely muscular, with a bodybuilder-like physique and large muscles. He is bald and has brown eyes, a large jawline, and large eyebrows. Boris at first wears a standard orange prison jumpsuit when first introduced, but he soon acquires the Pangolin armor. He has three metallic bands on each arm (on the wrist, the elbow, and the shoulder). Boris' Pangolin armor consists of a series of metallic armadillo-like bands that run down Boris' back. It also has a belt with a long tail attached. Boris wears black pants and black, high-tech military boots. He has a hairy chest and hands. Personality Boris is very hot-headed and quick to anger, possessing many anger issues. He is very boastful and egotistical, referring to Bio-Man as "puny animal boy". He speaks in the third person; once he becomes the Pangolin, he only refers to himself as such and never again as his real name. He is extremely violent and somewhat insane, preferring to punch first and not bother asking questions later. He is rather unintelligent, becoming confused by large words (which only makes him angrier). He is always raring to fight someone (mainly Bio-Man) and relishes in causing destruction. Abilities The Pangolin armor increases Boris' durability and strength. Pangolin is bulletproof from the back due to the armor. Pangolin possesses superhuman strength; he is strong enough to punch through brick walls or punch a dent in the side of a semi-truck. Pangolin has a powerful stance, and even a speeding car can't make him budge. His main ability to the ability to curl into a ball and roll around at high speeds. Special sensor similar to the ones in Bio-Man's mask allow Pangolin to steer himself even when in ball form. Pangolin's tail can also be used as a whip. During the first fight with the Pangolin, he uses a minigun. Gallery Pangolin.jpg|Artwork PangolinMicro.png|Microhero Artwork Category:Humans Category:Superpowered Humans Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bio-Man Category:Toshiko Games Category:Insane Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bio-Man Characters Category:Bio-Man Bosses